Stella Lohse
Appearance ("Looks") WIP Personality More than likely the final version of her personality Out of the five Lohses, Stella's personality differs the most extremely from the others. This is mostly because she is drawn into herself. She is very self-centered at times and very independant to the point that she has trust issues. Her world view is ultimately every man is for himself. While this can make her hesitant to help others, it does not stop her. Her fatal flaws play a big part in her general personality. So much so that the can cause her to go into a self-destruct/generally destructive mode. This can continue for a solid, long period of time or it can only last for hours or days. Another strong characteristic is her want for justice for all. She believes that everyone has basic rights and that everyone deserves justice no matter who they may be. In these situations she is ''completely ''honest, no matter how high the cost may go. Like most of her ancestors, Stella's personality is borderline addictive. Due to this Lucian is especially watchful that she is put on no strong medications by doctors. He also makes sure that she never 'experiments' for the fear that she may ruin her life with substance abuse. For her family and loved ones Stella may have a completely different attitude. She will put herself behind everyone else and would quite literally take a bullet without hesitation. History WIP Abilities Lightning Bolt Direction http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Lightning_Bolt_Direction Source Capabilities Users can summon lightning bolts from the sky or project them from their hands, using them to pierce and/or severely burn their opponents even to the point of death. Unlike normal bolts of lightning, they could use them as concussive or even piercing forces, which could be strong enough to affect even greater beings of strength and durability. Unlike Electrical Bolt Projection, the lightning bolts are far more deadly in terms of voltage and speed, which also grants tremendous temperature and kinetic force, averaging over 50,000°C (5 times hotter than the surface of the sun) with at least 1,000,000,000 volts, moving at 1/1000th of a second. Of course, advanced users may be able to regulate the voltage discharged and speed, but the power is still enough to be lethal and cannot be compared to low-powered electrical bolts. Weather Manipulation http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Weather_Manipulation Source Capabilities User can sense, create, shape and manipulate weather, i.e. the meteorological patterns, creating rain, wind, hail, lightning, snow, sleet, fog and temperature changes. This includes the ability to generate various natural phenomena or control the intensity of the weather in highly concentrated (inside room) or vastly extended (continental) areas. (See source for applications.) Electricity Manipulation http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Electricity_Manipulation Source Capabilities User can create, shape and manipulate electricity, a form of energy resulting from the existence of charged particles (such as electrons or protons) which give the user control over electric fields, electric charges, electric currents, electronics, and electromagnetism. Electricity Attacks http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Electricity_Attacks Source BASIC Capabilities (See Source.) The user can release/use electricity to attacks of various shapes and/or intensities, either projected, used as a part of melee attacks, etc. Relationships Family: Lucian Lohse - Her Older Brother. They're very very close. He is the second oldest of her siblings. He tends to be protective of Stella, which she doesn't like at all. Seth Lohse - Her Youngest Brother, and Youngest Sibling. She loves Seth, and Seth loves her. She would risk her life in a second without thought for him if it came to it. He loves to be around her, and she is probably his favorite person. Lena Lohse - WIP Anne Lohse - Her mother. She was okay with her mother, but she didn't like how distant Anne got towards the end of Lucian, Seth, and herself living with her. She felt that she was starting to get out of touch with reality. Romance: Matt Parker - Matt was Stella's long-term boyfriend during her days at The Heroes Organization. However, Stella and Matt fought often, which ultimately ended in them breaking up and Stella moving back to Europe. Zack Johnson '- WIP Co-Workers: 'Rachel Hughes - Co-leader, Good friend, eventually is her half-sister-in-law. Arcana Phan - Co-worker, good (old) friend. Arcana and Stella have known each other for a very long time, even before The Heroes Organization was founded. Stella lived with Arcana for two weeks after leaving home with Lucian and Seth. Katherine (Kat) Murray - Stella is on a slightly negetive neutral side with Kat. She doesn't like her, truly, but works with her plesantly none the less. Cal - Cal and Stella's relationship is confusing. Face-to-face, Cal is nice/caring to her, but when they're not face-to-face, he's harsh. If that makes sense. It doesn't. Don't pretend. It just doesn't. I mean if Cal wants to be one of those people who hate the people who are nicest to him fine. Fine. I don't even care. It won't stop Stella from doing the right thing nope nope. Therefore she's always nice to him. Others: Enemies: Appearances *The Heroes Organization: Transcendence Fatal Flaws Fear Stella was always a fearful child. Often times she would have to sleep with the lights on, as she feared what may have lerked in the shadows. Her mother--Anne--would feed this fear by comforting Stella in these times and never explaining that there was nothing to fear. This carried into her teenage years and her early years at the Norse camp. More than once this almost got her kicked from the camp or even possibly killed in fights. It also impacted her fighting skills. WIP Onomatology To be updated. Trivia *Stella is the third oldest Lohse child. (The others being: Lena Lohse, Lucian Lohse, and Seth Lohse.) *She is technically a mix 3/4, seeing as her father is a Greek God and her mother is a powerful Norse Demigod. Gallery ("Retired" Pictures) "Retired" means I'm just not using them at the moment. You are NOT free to use these! Stella Noch 1.JPG StellaN3.jpg Category:Demigods Category:The Heroes Organization (OC Club) Category:Character Category:Original Character Category:Children of Zeus Category:LohseFamily Category:Capn Rin Scotts